


Are You Blushing, Baby

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Corey acts like a little shit until he gets the dick, Cuteness overload, Gay, Jake is husband goals, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Corey Graves blushes.





	

Title: Are You Blushing, Baby?

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Corey/Jake

Characters: Corey Graves, and Jake Carter

Summary: Corey Graves blushes.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Corey Graves rolled his eyes as he watches Jake Carter pop from around the corner, his face bright. The smile on Jake Carter's face brighten as he rushed towards Corey Graves. The taller of the two yanked Corey up twirling him around as he pressed an kiss directly on his lips. Corey felt the world disappear as he wrapped his arms around Jake, simply enjoying the kiss.

It's the cat calls and bold whistles that bring Corey Graves back down as he pulls away. His face is bright red as he buries his face into Jake's neck in embarrassment.

"Aw baby are you blushing!" Jake announced earning more cat calls and whistles ignoring Corey's glare.

"I hate you." Corey whined. He hated letting people see him like this but for Jake he'll suffer.

"Love you, more."


End file.
